COD: Sonic
by Herter21
Summary: What would happen if Sonic and friends had to rely on weapons? Let's find out! Rated T for lack of gore, though that may change in the future.  Read&Review!


**Yo People! This is my second fanfic that I've done!**

**My first fanfic was The Great War. Check it out and leave some comments!**

**I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any possible Call of Duty references.**

**And here are weapons favorites perks grenades (including special grenades) equipment, and their only killstreak. **

**Sonic: Commando: Grenade launcher. Dual Pythons. Lightweight, Sleight of hand, Marathon. RC Cart Frag; concussion. Tactical insertion.**

**Shadow: Stoner63: ACOG sight, extended mag. M72 Law. Scavenger, warlord, second chance. Minigun. Tomahawk; Concussion. C4.**

**Tails: G11: Low power scope. Crossbow. Hardline, hardened, hacker. Blackbird. Sticky; Nova Gas. Camera spike.**

**Steve: Gold AK-74u, Red Dot lense, grip. Strela 3. Scavenger, warlord, ninja. Chopper gunner. Frag; decoy. Claymore.**

**Silver (When seen): Ice-camo M60: ACOG sight, grip. China lake. Scavenger, warlord, ninja. Care Package. Frag; flashbang. Jammer.**

Call of Duty: Sonic

"Zach! Take the AK-74u!"

Those were the last words I said to my friend before the Spetnaz succeeded in invading our land. Being from America, I called them for help. Sure enough, in about 3 hours, a Black Ops unit came in to get me. They fought their way through the Russians to get to me. About 3 months later, I joined the very Black Op unit that rescued me. Immediately after I was assigned to their unit, we were assigned our first mission, to infiltrate a Soviet research base, take any important documents dealing with biochemical weapons, plant C4 in strategic areas, and get out undetected.

Of course, things are never really that simple.

When we were dropped near the base, we were immediately paired up into our groups. I was to go with Tails to plant the bombs, while Sonic and Shadow were going to steal the documents. We were to meet again when our evac arrived.

Tails and I head off in the direction of our first bomb, stealth killing many people. Our first bomb is planted in a COMM station. When we get there, however, it is packed full of people.

"There's the COMM station. Tails, I'll get the guards out of the way. When they're gone, I need you to wait for me to go into the station. Once in, I'll work my way to the top of the building to plant my C4. You go below the building and plant your C4. If you follow me up, clear each floor before moving up. Meet on the 1st floor in approximately 10 minutes. You good?"

"Absolutely."

"Then let's go."

The first part of the plan went without a hitch. I went to the guard and told him (in Russian) that I was to escort him to the base's HQ. As soon as we were out of site, I jabbed my knife into the side of his neck and ripped his throat out. He couldn't even make a sound. I then went back to the door to the building and, signaling to Tails, went in.

The COMM station is a three floor building. When we entered, the first floor was occupied by unarmed scientists. Tails and I quickly dispatched them, and I went to the next floor. The second floor was unoccupied, but obviously trapped. I snuck around the traps, and got to the third floor. Though it was mostly empty, it did contain many weapons, and, before I barged in, I counted 3 pairs of boots. The solution to my problem was simple. I tossed a frag into the room, heard the explosion, and went up to count the bodies. Turns out my initial count was wrong. There weren't 3 people in the room, there were 5. Glad I threw that frag! I then planted my C4 on the ceiling and made my way to the first floor. Tails was waiting for me.

"What took you?"

"Lots of people on the third floor. And the second floor was booby trapped."

"Oh, gotcha."

As Tails and I started to leave, our emergency radios went off.

"Tails!"

"Sonic, what's up?"

"We've been compromised. Expect the base to be on elevated—"

"Your colleagues are unwilling to explain their presence on this facility. Give up now… and you will be allowed to live."

Tails and I couldn't believe it. Sonic and Shadow were compromised, and now Tails and I had to rescue them, and carry out our orders, as well as theirs.

"Your choice."

The voice jolted me back to reality.

"Tails, there's nothing we can do… we have to carry out the mission ourselves."

All of a sudden, we hear screaming over the radio, and realize that it's Shadow's voice.

"Son of Bitch! Damnit, Steve, we probably aren't even gonna make out of here alive! Shit!"

"Tails! Calm down! I have a plan. I look Russian, and I speak Russian. I'll walk in the open, while you stick to the shadows. Whenever I'm out of sight, I'll plant some C4. I need YOU to sneak into the center of the base, plant some C4, take the documents, and find out where Sonic and Shadow are. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Then get going."

Tails leaves. I sit down at an empty workstation to think.

'Hmm… Looking at the situation, my wise choice is to go to every corner of the base, set massive charges at each corner, head to the center of the base, help Tails secure the documents and rescue Sonic and Shadow, and get out of here. Might have to call in some attack dogs too.'

So I decided to do just that. I look like a Russian, and speak like a Russian. Maybe I can get out of this without firing a shot. After a walk that felt like forever, I reached the first area for me to place a massive charge of C4. I make sure that I am out of sight, and then I place the charge. It is to be set off by remote from a distance. My progress to the second corner is unhindered, except by a guard near the gate.

(The following conversation is held in Russian.)

"Halt!"

"Sir, why did you tell me to stop?"

"I do not recognize your face. You look Russian, but I cannot be sure."

"Then ask me a question only someone working with us Soviets would know."

"Alright. Who is the leader of the operation on this base?"

Oh. Shit. I don't know this… I'll have to take a guess. If I'm wrong, I'm so screwed.

"Mephiles the Dark."

"Good job, kiddo. I'll let you keep going where you need to go."

So I leave. I reach the second corner, and set another massive charge. The third corner is occupied by a building, so I'll have to clear the building first. I reach the door, and quietly open it. The first floor is, thankfully, empty. I know I saw people on the third floor at least, so I'll have to be careful. I go partway up the stairs, and see lots of feet. Oh shit. How the hell am I supposed to deal with this? Wait! I've got it! I check the available killstreaks. Sure enough, Sonic got three kills. I pull out an RC cart and put it at the top of the stairs. I activate the semtex, and drive the cart into the middle of the room. Of course, I hear questions of why the hell an RC is in there, but no one notices the semtex. When it reaches the center of the room, it blows up, killing all in the room. Then I reach the third floor. Just for safety's sake, I throw a flashblang up into the room. I then go up the stairs and spray bullets, killing everyone in the room. I go back to the 1st floor and plant my charge. On the way to the 4th corner, I receive a transmission from Tails.

"Steve!"

"Tails! What's wrong?"

"They know I'm here. If you don't hurry, you might have to continue on mission without—OH SHIT! THEY'VE FOUND ME! SEND IN BACKUP IMMEDIATELY!"

"Those Americans are fools. We now have the entire team. If they send in backup, we will kill or destroy all that comes."

Shit. Tails is compromised, and I have to plant my C4, get the documents, save them, and get out of here. AND I can't call in any backup.

After I reach the 4th position and plant my C4, I head to the Control Building. There are only two floors, but there are two rooms per floor. The documents are in the room directly above the door. So how do I do this? An idea pops into my head. I activate my motion sensor and check the amount of people in the building. Mephiles isn't in there, because his heat signature makes a special signal on the sensor. There are eight. Hmm… how to do this… I see how many grenades I have left. Only one. That won't be enough. I check my killstreaks. Available are attack dogs, blackbird and, whoa, a minigun. Probably Shadow's. It'll serve its purpose here. I activate the minigun killstreak, and one appears on my back. Holy shit, Shadow's got some firepower. I enter the building, and start spraying with the minigun. All four people on the first floor drop in 5 seconds. Hell yeah, I love multi kills. I proceed to the second floor, and immediately shots are fired. However, seeing as they are using pistols, I'm good. I spray the first room, and throw a frag into the second one. I walk over to the dead bodies and find only semtex. Shit, I hate semtex. Better than nothing though. I grab the documents and start to walk downstairs, when I get a transmission from my communicator.

"Steve! Do you read me?"

"Hear you loud'n'clear squadleader (silver)."

"Good. Check your killstreaks and weapons."

I check my weapons, and, though I still have my AK, my M72 has been replaced by an M60. And I have a new killstreak available, care package.

"Thanks for the M60, and even though the care package is appreciated, it may hurt more than help. What if the Soviets get the care package when it's dropped?"

"It won't get dropped. When used, the package will appear in front of you. I think it's a mortar team today."

"Thanks. Whitedragon out."

I shut off my intercom and activate my killstreak monitor again. I activate the SR71, and immediately see all enemy locations. Then I activate the attack dog killstreak, and order them to drive all unfriendly sentients from the building. As soon as everyone but my friends was out of the buildings, I contact them over intercom.

"Guys! Do you read me?"

"Yeah, loud'n'clear. What's up?"

"Stay in the first floor of that tower till I come get you, got it?"

"Yeah. Just hurry. Ultimatelife out."

Alright! We might get out of here in one piece after all. I quickly activate the mortar team killstreak (thanks Silver) and hope that the Blackbird's still in the air. It is, and, acting quickly, I target the main areas where enemies are. I hear the explosions stop, then sprint to the Tower. I open the door, and they come bursting out.

"So, what's the deal now Steve?"

"The base is in an uproar. We need to get out of here and blow the place. I have the command building rigged too."

All of a sudden, all of our communicators go off.

"Guys, you better hurry out of there. The Spetnaz is surrounding the border. Hurry to the south, and you might still get an evac. Don't make it in time, and we'll blow the base with you in it. Brainmover out."

We all look to Shadow.

"Got a Chaos Emerald?"

"No. Wish I did, though."

"Then let's go!"

Sonic and Shadow leave a dust cloud behind them as they take off. Tails and I, though sprinting, are left behind. I whistle, and two Irish wolfhounds show up.

"Hop on."

"You're kidding! They're dogs!"

"So what? They were trained for this."

"Oh, okay."

We hop on, and soon catch up, and overtake, Sonic and Shadow. Our evac, a chopper, is waiting. The dogs jump in, Sonic and Shadow right behind. That's one mission done, plenty more left.

**Explanation for doing this: I noticed a lack of very violent Sonic the Hedgehog fanfics. As in my previous fanfic, if you have any ideas, tell me about it! If you have a character you want in the story, tell me the information given at the top. If it's your own character, then give me a basic description of personality. Thanks!**


End file.
